


Strawberry Milk

by captainunicornxoxo



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe, BNoir, M/M, Marriage Proposal, jjp, markson, platonic yugbam - Freeform, strawberry milk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 15:36:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12820638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainunicornxoxo/pseuds/captainunicornxoxo
Summary: The one with love in a strawberry milk bottle.





	Strawberry Milk

jinyoung smiled to himself as he saw jaebum laughing at jackson and bambam bickering. Jinyoung noticed how he always threw his head back and laughed like a kid. He smiled, everything had to be perfect for this boy. Just perfect and nothing less. And so he went back to typing out ideas in his phone. He could sense it before jaebum was even near him. He looked up just in time to see the older walk towards him hand outstretched to sling his arm around jinyoung's neck. "jin, did you see what jack did?"He asked chuckling. Jinyoung smiled back humming a response. "It was freaking hilarious!!"Mark yelled as he joined them away from bambam who was having a seizure and jackson who was flustered, while yugyeom was video tapping it all. Jinyoung quickly pocketed his phone. Even though he hadn't seen it, he joined in on teasing jackson.  
They were at the karaoke bar youngjae loved. Jackson and bambam fighting over which songs to sing and the order in which the would. what else was new. They had had only a round of drinks and were very keen on getting wasted since it was yugyoem's graduation party of sorts. However jaebum had stuck to only 1 drink and had chosen his favorite strawberry milk over alcohol because he had to drive them back home.  
"Jaebummm hyungggg" jackson whined. jinyoung chuckled as he ruffled jackson's hair. " one song!"Bambam slurred. mark tugged at jaebum's hand, handing the mike over. Youngjae smiled. "GO! Hyung!!!"yugyeom yelled. jinyoung clamped a hand over his mouth. "You are going to get us kicked out!" jinyoung said as yugyeom struggled. He licked jinyoung's palm. "AISHHHH!"jinyoung grimaced and smacked yugyeom. "we wont be kicked out" youngjae said. "Yes you will be!" The ahjumma said collecting their glasses and bottles. "unless jaebum sings"she chirped raising an eyebrow. "Ahh ahjumma!"jaebum whined. She smiled sweetly, "go on!" she said taking a seat next to youngjae. Jinyoung watched the exchange fondly. 'ah jaebum, everyone's favorite."Mark teased. Jaebum smacked mark as he walked up to pick a song.  
As jaebum began to sing, jinyoung remembered the first time he said 'i love you' to the elder. They were here at the bar,youngjae and yugyoem had been with them. The youngest had passed out and youngjae had taken him home despite jinyoung and jaebum offering to. They stayed back to clean the place up for their favorite ahjumma. Once they were done they had occupied an empty room to relax. With music playing in the background and jaebum serving ramen that the ahjumma had made, humming some song jinyoung had been humming all day. He handed jinyoung his bowl. He sat beside him, "Blow on it, it's hot, but hold it in your hands the heat will sort of massage your palms." jaebum said as he stirred his ramen. "you want to play some song in particular, i like the one you were humming today..you like these don't you?"he said placing pickled radish in jinyoung's bowl. jinyougn realized, in that moment as he took in jaebum's face, he was in love. He was in love. He leaned over and pecked jaebum's lips. "I love you whispered. He sat back comfortably, watching the heat rise in jaebum's face. he smiled. yup definitely in love. He rubbed his palms on the bowl savoring the heat. Just as he stirred his bowl with his chopsticks, he felt a pair of lips on his cheek. "I love you too"Jaebum whispered.

They bid their farewell to the owner of the karoke bar they were yelling in more than singing in and headed out to the main street to catch a cab. And there under the street lights, that gave jaebum a halo at the back of head light reflecting off his silky hair, jinyoung remembered the first time he met jaebum. Jinyoung was waiting to cross the street after surprising his sister for her birthday, it was late ,over 12. The streets were mosly deserted, yet jinyoung waited for the lights to turn red for him to cross. He sighed, his sister had been generous and handed him some ramen and cake , the plastic bag rustling as the wind blew. He sighed. "Fuck it"He mumbled to no one in particular and stepped onto the street to cross, he heard the whiz of the bike charging down the street, he turned to see but the headlights blinded him. "I can still cross"He thought and continued to walk across when he felt a massive weight strike him on the back pushing him ahead onto the footpath,he stumbled and fell down on his knees. The plastic bag fell ahead of him, ramen cup rolling off and the cake squished. Jinyoung groaned as he heard voices. One apologizing and another yelling something about find some other vehicle to die on. Then the one apologizing snarled something back and then he heard the bike start off again.Jinyoung sat back on his butt holding his head in one hand and rubbing his knee with the other. "what even..." He mumbled. He looked up when he felt finger tilting his chin. Under the street lihgts, he saw a boy with silky black brown hair styled off his forehead reflecting the lights creating a halo around his head. "You alright?"He asked. Jinyoung hummed a response.

They were back at mark and youngjae's apartment after their very loud over fun karaoke experience. "I need something to drink."Jaebum said rising from his position on the couch and headed to the kitchen. The rest of the boys were dead tired, with yugyeom and youngjae already passed out on the couch. Jackson was tucked to mark's side,the older had his arms wrapped around him,his fingers fiddling with his phone. "ME too!"jackson croaked. Jaebum brought a bottle of water and strawberry milk with him. He handed the water to jackson. the younger grimaced. "What is with your obsession with strawberry milk, ill never know"he said. Mark chuckled. "true!" he affirmed. "i gott..i got strawberry milk for you only hyung..." youngjae mumbled. "Ahh thank you youngjae-ah. I just like anything sweet." he shrugged. "ahh then why are you dating jinyoung!? Hyung is the opposite of sweet? what's the word.." bambam mumbled. "I got it!!" jinyoung yelled standing up. All eyes were on him. "got what?"jackson asked breaking the silence."The opposite of sweet hyung?i know it i'm not sooo stupid.."bambam drawled. "I...got my paycheck!"jinyoung said as non chalantly as possible. "was...jus checking ...phone..."he mumbled as he sat back down. Jaebum chuckled. "Cute!"he mouthed. "ewww get a room!' yugyeom groaned. "You didn't even see..."mark said seemingly surprised by yugyeom's comment because the boy had his face squished on bambam's chest and he should have been asleep. Bambam chuckled, "He can jus feel it when you couples get cringingly sweet". he then said in a more serious tone, "You have broken him...he keeps yelling get a a room in the middle of the night now"jackson snorted out the water he was drinking. "Aish!!! jack!!" mark yelled shoving jackson away wiping his shirt and face. Jaebum laughed,not before carefully bottling the drink in his hand. Jinyoung smiled.

It had a week since the karaoke night. It was Sunday now, jinyoung and jaebum had decided to stay in and have a lazy day. Jinyoung had woken up at around 10 and had made them breakfast. He woke jaebum and asked him to freshen up and join him for breakfast. The elder groggily agreed. Jinyoung drew in a nervous breath. "it's fine! it's fine!he'll like it! im' sure he will.!"he mumbled to himself. "Course i will. "jaebum whispered into his ears, arms snaking around jinyoung's waist. "it's not the first time you're cooking for me jirongie!"jaebum said pecking jinyoung's cheek. The younger pressed a kiss back. He took the plates and walked out of the kitchen to the dinning area and waited. He waited for the opening of the fridge, he heard jaebum ask "Did you take the milk outside?" , he heard the gasp, he heard the silence that ensued. He walked back into the kitchen quietly and stood behind jaebum, kneeling down. "Jin--j--"jaebum turned around stuttering. His eyes widened on seeing jinyoung on his knees, holding out a ring. "so...will you?" jinyoung whispered loud enough jaebum to hear. Jaebum smiled, his eyes crinkling. "yes!"he breathed. Jinyoung jumped up, throwing his arms around jaebum's neck, pressing his lips to jaebum's.

"...and i opened the fridge and there, every rack was filled with bottles of strawberry milk. And sticky note taped to one saying"I love you more than you love strawberry milk! will you marry me?" "WOW!" jackson gleefully yelled. yougyeom sighed. "it was nice no?" jinyoung asked. Jaebum chuckled. "It was the best!"he responded bringing the younger closer for a kiss.

 

 

 


End file.
